


Less Frightening

by ncfan



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Madoka met Akemi Homura, she thought she was terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Frightening

When Madoka met Akemi Homura, she thought she was terrifying. Too blunt, too cold, too much knowledge that she shouldn’t have had. She’d avoided her and become close with Mami instead.

But then, Mami died, and Homura found her and stared at her with those dull, drooping eyes.

_“I’m happy I was able to save at least one person.”_

Homura was someone who had stopped counting losses long ago. She could talk about how everyone would forget her without even raising her voice. (But turned away when Madoka said she wouldn’t forget her.)

She seemed less frightening, and more sad.


End file.
